


Dragons of Voltron

by BlackShadow2314



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadow2314/pseuds/BlackShadow2314
Summary: Gaia has a special island that is unknown to the rest of the world. Protected by Gaia herself the island thrives in harmony...until the outside world discovers it. IMPORTANT: PLEASE LOOK AT THIS BEFORE READING SO YOU DON'T END UP CONFUSED IN ANY WAY.https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1_k6Sqy26cNHE1EuoAYl5eCwPlQcfTHTFNdsw7q1phA4/edit?usp=sharing





	Dragons of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another new story! I hope you all enjoy this! Feel free to comment if you want!

Time is endless, as it new things are born while the old die. Such an example is the planet Earth, it's clear sky, blue oceans, and deep dark corners allowed all kind of life to grow. The most prominent being the humans. For years they have thrived against nature's wrath. Building villages and staying hidden from one of nature's most successful creations, the dragons. 

There are countless legends of dragons, some good while others bad. There were also legends of certain humans being able to ride a dragon. These riders were special, filled with the blessings of Gaia herself, they were able to command nature with magic. This, of course, set them apart from the normal humans and jealousy grew. The riders eventually being cast off as witches.

Riders fled from their homes, hoping to find the one dragon that connected to them with a spiritual bond. Only for most to not find them at all and die. But do not fear, the ones who survived the witch hunts came to live with the dragons in harmony on an island where Gaia herself protects from the outside world. A land where nature is untamed and were the special riders co-exist.

* * *

It was a typical day on the island, a Galra casting a massive shadow over the land as he flies. This Galra was the mighty Zarkon. The strongest of the Galra species of dragons.

He was searching for something very important...a mate or mates.This month was the start of mating season for all dragons on the island. One thing that is unique to him is the fact that his species are able to have two mates. As he flies he hears the sound of a dragon in the air, turning his head he sees a beautiful dragon racing in the wind.

The dragon was all black except for the white diamond on the top of his head. The dragon was carrying what appears to be wood. The dragon noticing him, giving out a chirp like call as he suddenly dives. Zarkon following him instantly as his interest is peaked. Zarkon quickly finds himself on the ground as he follows the dragon deep into the forest, stopping when he sees a beautifully made nest.

The dragon looks at him and calls again, moving aside to let Zarkon inspect the nest made. Zarkon snorts in slight warning, the dragon complying as he moves away to give Zarkon his space. Zarkon enters and inspects the nest, a pleased growl coming out of him as he stares at the dragon.

“What is your name?”

“....You’ll get it after the next part.”

Zarkon growls at the challenge, the dragon taking to the sky as Zarkon follows eagerly. Once both are in the air, Zarkon starts to dance around the dragon. The dragon inspecting his movements for any sign of weakness. Zarkon continued for about three more minutes until the dragon coos, joining in on the dance, thus beginning the final stage of the mating ceremony. Zarkon and the dragon hold onto each other as they fall as a final dance move. The move showing how committed the two would be to each other by not letting go.

“Shiro...that’s my name.”

Zarkon nuzzles Shiro, growling pleased as the two let go and roar to let the island know of the new mated couple. Shiro following Zarkon as he leads him to their new home. Both overjoyed that they have found a mate. And both very eager to bring a new generation in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, I hope you'll love the rest of the story!


End file.
